Entrañable Aventura
by Sasha Minari17
Summary: ¿Porqué no huir? El tiempo le permitía sanar viejas heridas, le bastaba solo ella. No era de las que necesitara un ridícula distracción...No, ella no quería eso...


**Hola gente bonita de Fanfiction, hoy es un día bastante especial ya que cumple mi mejor amiga. En nombre de todos los que la queremos de todo corazón, le deseamos lo mejor en su día.**

 **Pero, saliendo de la rutina decidí hacerle este pequeño fic ¡Espero te guste!**

 **NOTA: KnB no me pertenece a excepción obviamente de la historia en general.**

 **PD:** ** _Recordar es vivir (?)_**

 **"A fin de cuentas ese árbol está para habitarse, no para verlo envejecer"**

 **-Alguien muy sabio, pero incrédulo**

Conforme avanzó el tiempo estaba convencida de algo, su nueva aventura no era agradable, se repetía la rutina de cambiar de lugar, no tener amigos, vivir de forma solitaria. Exceptuando a Misha, ella era el pequeño-literalmente hablando-pedestal, la única amiga que tenía.

-No, no tengas esperanzas vanas. Debes pasarte el año, solo eso.

Acomodó la camisa en ella ajustando entre suaves tintineo si el saco estaba en su correcta posición, ese día Sasaki no podría acompañarla, sus padres habían tenido un alumbramiento y decidieron prudencial visitarla. En cambio sus padres, sí…bueno, mala relación, no visitas…solo dinero. **Estaba bien.**

-…Teiko, aquí vamos.

 **O_O**

-¡No lo puedo creer!-chilló la chica a su lado-¡Estamos con Sei-chan!

El coro de féminas acudió a comentar entre ellas. Mucho se sabía del primer puesto del colegio, Akashi Seijuuro, hijo de un padre exitoso, lleno de lujos, una persona poco entendible llena de ese misterioso enigma que-suponía ella en cierto retorcido modo-era el origen de su popularidad entre las chicas.

Sí, debía estar ¿Emocionada? No, nada de eso. Era un chico más del montón solo inteligente y claro tenía la afamada "Generación de Milagros" secundando sus ideas de éxito.

Tomó asiento en la banca más alejada y respiró de forma sonora. Se repetía la típica historia, el chico popular estaría con ella, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, conforme se acabaría el año escolar todo sería mejor. No quería una vida como la de él.

Para su sorpresa él terminó tomando el puesto a su lado, sin ninguna intención particular, no hablaron, sin saludos formales sin otro particular, nada. Eran simplemente dos desconocidos tratando de evadir las notorias miradas…unas de molestia dirigida a ella, otras de ansiedad para él.

 **O_O**

-…

-Está bien Mi-chan-sonrió intentando consolarla.

Ese día como otros había estado escribiendo notas inconclusas para su proyecto. Aún tenía un largo nudo en la garganta de solo pensar que debía hacer y cómo hacerlo. No más vueltas, después pensaría en ello.

¿Entonces cómo llegó a eso?

Su mejor amiga había llegado hecha girones, tenía algunas lágrimas de más en los párpados. Le llegó una epifanía directa y creía no poder soportar el peso de la culpa o en ese ligero problema que le llegaba a alguien como ella. Tan adorable, pero tomó la peor decisión.

Le gustaba Akashi Seijuuro.

Como buena amiga ese día juró hacer hasta lo imposible para ayudarla, pondría la necesidad de ella primero.

 **O_O**

Había chocado con alguien, no le tomó importancia ese día no estaba de humor. No había galletas de chocolate, necesitaba encontrar al pingüino (Como secretamente llamaba a Akashi) y no se le ocurría nada. Jamás, jamás irrumpir en la cancha de básquet.

-TSK-escuchó a lo lejos el tono de molestia.

Miró de reojo para mandar al demonio a quien fuera, pero solo noto una cabellera azulina a lo lejos.

-Bah.

 **O_O**

-Así que, ¿Te dolía la cabeza y Daiki te ayudo?-mordió un pan-¿Aomine Daiki?

Sonaba irreal si se empleaba el mismo tono de confusión de Misha, es más hasta ella pensaba que él probablemente había consumido algo que lo había hecho actuar así, no tenía sentido.

-Vale, esto puede que termine bien-rió-si consigues salir con él yo te compraré el Hershey´s gigante que vimos en la estantería de Chocolatísimo-mordió el resto del pan antes de atorarse con este. El rostro de Shiro era un poema.

- **NI DE BROMA**

 **O_O**

-G-gracias por la entrevista-intentó no sonar incómoda, pero le resultaba algo difícil ser amable con un chico.

-No fue nada-asintió con ligereza el pelirrojo, sus ojos la miraron unos segundos antes de continuar, detrás de él el equipo del colegio.

Miró de reojo, no porque deseara ver alguien en particular simplemente lo hizo de forma involuntaria, sus segundo le bastaron para observar a quien la miraba. Daiki, el chico que salvó durante su percance. Le envió una clara advertencia visual "Deja de mirarse, estúpido", sin embargo bajo todo pronóstico él le sonrió.

No los vio parir, no quiso mirar atrás, pero cuando Misha la alcanzó notó algo distinto.

 **Shiro tenía los ojos acuosos.**

 **O_O**

- _No me interesa_ -dijo a nadie en particular sentada en el sofá-No lo hace, ni siquiera lloré porque pensé que podría ser diferente esta vez.

 **O_O**

-¡Aleluya, Aleluya!-cantaba Misha y Hana a coro, ambas estaban abrazadas mientras sostenían los exámenes aprobatorios en las manos, significaba un buen avance para ambas, podrían tener la beca que esperaban.

-Cállense, estoy tratando de pensar-susurró la pelirroja con un aura diferente, ella también pasó el examen, pero intentaba encontrar el fallo, ese día no había tenido apetito, no pudo dormir, no resolvió los problemas, escuchó a la mitad al profesor… **¿Qué le estaba pasando?**

-Oh, únete Shiro, hay que ser feliz-sonrió-el estrés ya pasó.

Los ojos perlados de Mangetsu se abrieron de golpe.

-E-eso era, tengo estrés acumulado y por eso no comía. Todo…todo tiene sentido ahora-empezó a reír de forma desquiciada-solo era eso, soy una tonta.

-No ha notado que le gusta ¿Verdad?-consultó Hana a la castaña.

-Eso parece.

-Yei, aplausos por el estrés-aplaudió la pelinegra con cara de Póker.

 **O_O**

¿Qué carajos hacía?

Porqué se había dejado llevar por la estupidez esa "Mira, Daiki". Ella no estaba interesada en mirarlo, no tenía interés, pero se vio a si misma girando en dirección a él, desde que Misha salía con Akashi era común que ella también fuera arrastrada con ello, sin poder evitarlo claro está. La diferencia del hecho era lo mucho que empecinaban sus amistades en pensar que le gustaba Aomine.

Por primera vez se sonrojó e intentó huir, no quería nada de eso. No, ese no era su mundo, no podía permitir que le gustase, eso la alejaría de su felicidad.

 **O_O**

- _Tal vez solo me parece atractivo_ -balbuceó una noche entre la almohada y el cobertor, su pijama era larga así que no sentía tanto frío.

 **O_O**

Él la sentó a su lado, sus ojos la miraban como si estuviese viendo algo raro, pero divertido. Por unos segundo el ceño fruncido en ella permaneció, como si quisiera recordarle que había tirado las galletas de chocolate, la había tomado y llevado hasta un lugar más apartado.

Golpeó con su dedo la frente de ella, produciendo un cambio de sorpresa en ella. Su enrojecieron ligeramente, sus manos fueron hasta el dichoso dedo apartándolo con molestia, pero él volvió a presionar con algo de ligereza.

-Shiro Mangetsu…

-Daiki Aomine.

 **O_O**

-¿Te sientes bien?-consultó Sasaki mirándola preocupada, ese día no había probado el emparedado y eso que era su favorito. Tenía una ligera sospecha, pero no diría nada.

-Debo estar enferma, jodidamente enferma-le contestó ante de morder con furia el pan.

Le gusta el chico más ególatra que podía conocer.

 **O_O**

-Lo has escuchado, hay un rumor.

-¿C-crees que si le preguntemos nos diga?

-S-Shiro ¿Es cierto el rumor?

Les dedicó una mirada de molestia. Solo por eso le hablaban ahora para confirmar el auge que le daba ser arrastrada por los pasillos de manos de Aomine.

-Piérdanse-les chasqueó la lengua fastidiada.

 **Nadie la vio sonreír.**

 **O_O**

-No.

-¿No?

-¡No!

-¿Segura?-consultó acomodándola en su regazo. Ese día suponía debían estudiar francés, si había conseguido que mejorara las notas, pero el precio era un poco costoso considerando en la situación que se encontraba.

Volvió a abotonar la camisa que le pertenecía y ahora cubría el cuerpo de su novia.

 **O_O**

-N-Nosé que decir…-balbuceó intranquila.

-Solo acéptalas cariño, las hice para ti, es tan triste no tener a quién compartirle todo esto. Claro, una opinión femenina-Sonrió la madre de Daiki con una bandeja.

-G-Gracias-mordió la galleta de chocolate. "Dios, ¡Están deliciosas!"

-¿Gracias…?-sugirió con una sonrisa amable.

-G-Gracias m-mamá.

Su rostro empezó a hornear.

 **O_O**

 **No lloraría, pero se sentía tan mal.**

Daiki...vamos, Su Daiki tenía el sueño más grande en las manos y ella no era quien para apartar.

 **Otra vez se quedaría sola.**

 **O_O**

-Vamos, repítelo una vez más-pinchó la mejilla del contrario jocosa.

-Basta-se quejó fingiendo estar arto, pero lo cierto es que ella reconocía lo avergonzado que se encontraba.

-Negociaremos lo de la camisa-sonrió divertida.

-…-suspiró sonoramente-No pienso perderte por algo tan simple.

-Te-he~

 **O_O**

-¡Ganaron!-chilló Momoi con una sonrisa.

El equipo avanzaba mientras Kaijo caía en la derrota. Shiro estaba afónica de tanto gritar, pero eso no le importaba, nada de hecho, solo el chico sudado que miraba hacia ella, era su momento. Llevaban saliendo tiempo, pero aún habían facetas que no entendía de él, pero ponía el empeño por saberlas, esa era una. Una sonrisa extendida.

Cuando tubo la oportunidad bajó de las gradas, era la primera vez que hacía acciones impropias de ella. ¿Gritar por alguien? ¿Asistir a un partido de él? Nada de eso lo haría en el pasado. Ahora, debería mirarse, se había prometido no enamorase.

Aomine la miró con sorpresa cuando se arrojó a sus brazos, segundos antes logró reaccionar y atraparla. Una sonrisa burbujeante escapó de los labios de ella y terminó contagiándolo. El resto del equipo sabía de su relación, y casi era un respiro al mal genio de Daiki.

Tal vez las cosas no siempre estuviesen bien, pero aprendería. Eso era.


End file.
